There's no place like home
by RussianRundown
Summary: Mindy's back from Haiti and a whole lot has changed including her relationship with Casey. Will she manage to work it out or will her feelings for Danny break free? Rated M (Just in case) .
1. Chapter 1 - New York

I missed New York so much; the smell of dried urine on the subway, the grey, angry clouds. Hell, I even missed the hobo on 47th street who always tried to feel me up. But you know what? None of that matters. Because I was back. I had spent my twelve months in hell - i mean Haiti- stuck in a tiny tent whilst my boyfriend Casey, who by the way did not warn me about the humidity!, was having the time of his life. I mean seriously! The moment I landed there, my hair blew up into this huge afro and I don't mean the sexy Beyonce afro either. No it was more, like the Justin Timberlake hair.. you know the kind he had when he was in NSync.

Thankfully, my hair had grown to shoulder length. I had also lost a good 20 pounds but eating nothing but small rations of rice would do that to you.

"Babe, you look amazing" he said as he grabbed my compact from my hand. "No-one knows we're back in New York. Relax."

"Casey..." I gasped, clawing the mirror back from him " We're not in Haiti anymore okay. Those children may have though of me as their Indian Fairy-Godmother who walked around with puffy hair but here , in New York, I have a reputation." I looked at my reflection. Lip gloss? Check. Eyeliner? Check. Eye bags the size of Montana? Check."Okay. I'm ready. Let's get going".

We made our way through the masses that hoarded JFK. It was tiring and honestly? All I wanted to do was go home and go into a coma.

"DOCTOR LAHIRI!" "DOCTOR LAHIIRIII!"

Oh god. Someone was screaming my name!

But who the hell would it be? No-one knew we were in New York.

Maybe it was Ryan Gosling? Maybe Ryan Gosling had read my numerous letters and decided that I was his perfect woman?

"RYAN?" I shouted looking around.

But Ryan Gosling wasn't there.

Instead, there was the entire employees of Shulman's and Associates, holding a huge banner that said 'Welcome Back'.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journey to Middle Earth

"You guys didn't have to do this you know.. it's so sweet that you guys thought of me after all this time." I gushed as we crammed ourselves into the car they hired.  
Morgan, Danny and Betsy had been stood waiting at the airport for hours for me. That's how much I meant to them. I was so touched.

"Yeah it was all my idea!" Morgan shouted from the front passenger seat . "I thought we would surprise you."

"Yeah thanks guys." Casey remarked. "I know we all don't know each other well but it means a lot".

"No problem" Danny replied as he slid into the driver seat.

Despite being away for a year, everyone looked pretty much the same. The only difference was that Morgan had decided , for some ridiculous reason, to grow a goatee and now looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

"So how was Haiti Dr L?"

"Oh Betsy it was amazing! These poor people were so broken.. and then me and Casey came along and we helped them rebuild their lives." I exclaimed.

"Be serious Mindy. Did you actually do anything or did you just hide in your tent?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me Danny but I'm serious! I was like Mother Teresa to these kids. Only you know.. younger and hotter".

"No it's actually true " Casey said. "Mindy did really well. She even bonded really well with the kids. You'll make a great Mother one day when you raise our kids."

Oh God. I can't believe he said that. I wasn't ready for that ind of commitment.

"Yeah haha.." I said laughing nervously. I could feel Dannys eyes staring at me in the reflection of the rear view mirror. I didn't want to look up in case he saw my thoughts and realised that my relationship with Casey wasn't as perfect as I hoped it to be.

"So...What's been going on with you guys? How's Christina doing Danny?"

The car went silent.

"Well uh.." Morgan mumbled trailing off.

"We broke up" Danny said nonchalantly.

"Oh..."

The silence in the car was deafening. Everyone was looking away and avoiding my gaze.

"So what happened?"

The car screeched to a halt and I felt my body jump forward. What the hell was Dannys problem?

"If you didn't want to answer you could have just said Danny. There was no need to try and _kill _me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you Mindy. I stopped the car because we've arrived."

I looked out the window and saw that Danny was right. We had indeed arrived at my apartment.

**Thanks guys for the feedback! I will update at least once a week but please remember to read and review if you can! xx**


End file.
